Drunk but Happy
by TheOldOneIsOut
Summary: Zhask waked up in a party. He was drunk and he was checking all the rooms with his budy Helcurt They saw somthing very shokin' READ MAH FIRST STORY :D


**Welcome to my first story! I don't own any Characthers!**

 **Enjoy!**

—

Zhask waked up in the moring. He didn't feelt so good because he was drunk yesterday. He looked at the desk infront of him. He was bored and he had nothing to do. He was thinked about his Dee (The minion he can spawn)What if his Dee could talk to him? He never thinked about that before. Zhask grabbed his magic staff and spawned his Dee.

"Hello?" Said Zhask.

"Can you think?" Asked Zhask.

The Dee nodded.

"Can you talk?"

The Dee began to make weird noises.

"So you can't talk"

The Dee was starting jumping around.

"Dee!" Said the Dee

"wow, that really sucks." Zhask looked at his Dee and starred in his eyes.

"Your f*cking creeping me out"

Zhask looked at the door. He just released that he was in Zilong's house.

"What the hell did i do last night!"

The door was opening.

"..."

Helcurt jumped in the room and said:

"Dude what just happend here?"

"Dude i don't know either" said Zhask.

"I just woke up and i was sleeping next Miya and Layla, there were half naked i will get nightmares of that" said Helcurt with a scared voice.

"Dude who's hotter Layla or Miya?" Asked Zhask.

"DUDE!" Screamed Helcurt.

"I'm drunk, okay?"

"The only thing i remeber is that Argus was goin' in wild on the girls" said Zhask.

"What is wrong with you!" Screamed Helcurt.

"Lets just scearch for more dudes to ask what the f*ck happend here" said Zhask.

"Dude, what is wrong with your Dee? He is goin' wild" Asked Helcurt

"The Dee was jumping around the room and reapted what he just said: Dee"

"He is drunk too i guess" said Zhask.

The 2 guys walked into the main room and they saw some girls leeing around half naked and Zilong was all between them...

"Dude Zilong just fixed the most beautifull girls, im jelous" said Zhask.

Helcurt was looking weird at Zhask.

The Dee came out off the room and screamed: "DEE!"

"You infected him, jerk" said Helcurt.

Harley came out off one room and came up to Helcurt and Zhask, Dee

He looked at Zilong with the few girls, he saw Lesley half naked next to Gusion.

He looked at Helcurt and Zhask.

"She is adopted" Said Harley

and he walked away to the front door.

"Where is our bro Argus?" Asked Zhask.

"i don't know, but i know he was f*cking someone last night in the room where Harley came from" Anwered Helcurt.

"Maybe Harley f*cked him..." said Zhask.

"Dude your really drunk" said Helcurt.

They both walked to the room where Harley came from.

They opened the door, and they saw Argus fully naked on the bed.

"..."

The Dee came up running in the room and screamed"DEE!" So Argus waked up.

"W-w-wh-what happen?"

"Put some clothes on" anwered Helcurt.

"Dude what the hell did u do last night?" said Zhask

"I told for a second that i f*cked Harley"

"..."

"Dude are u gay?" Asked Helcurt.

"I was drunk, okay?" anwered Agrus

They heared groaning opin the room next to them.

They all nodded to each other, they where going to check it out.

Argus, Zhask, Helcurt and Dee standed infront off the door where they here groaning.

the opendend the door...

They saw Lancelot f*cking Odette...

"..."

They looked around the room,

They saw Franco naked in a corner of the room.

*The Dee vomits*

Lancelot looked up

"Uhhh, this is not what it looks like" said Lancelot

Odette climbed out off the bed and pikked some clothes and runned out of the room.

"Odette wait!" Screamed Lancelot.

"YOU ARE A BAD F*CKED!" Screamed Odette back.

"I can explain..." anwered Lancelot.

"Dude i actuelly don't care what you did there" said Helcurt

"I'm just not tryin' to immage what Franco did last night"

"Well, he was creeping in the corner while he was pickeling a corn in the corner, he was naked when he did that" Said Lancelot.

Helcurt walked away from the room and he walked to the bathroom, you hear him vomiting.

"AHHHHH!" Screamed Helcurt.

Zhask and Argus runned to the bathroom...

They saw Hayabusa and Kagura f*cking eachother in the bathtub.

"Hanabi is not going to be happy with this" said Argus.

"Ow Hanabi already knew this Argus!" Answered Hayabusa.

"She slappend me in the face and walked away...":)

Kagura was under her umbrella by Hayabusa's you know...

She was Sucking so hard that Hayabusa was beginning to scream...

Helcurt, Zhask and Argus runned away back to the mainroom.

"..."

They saw the Dee rockin' on the table with all the girls.

The Dee was doin' okay.

"Time to go home!' Said Zhask.

(The Dee looked sad)

"Bye everyone!" Said Zhask.

"Im comin' with u Zhask" Said Helcurt.

they were lookin' to Argus.

"Sorry dudes i just need to come good again because i just f*cked Harley"

"YOU WHAT!" Screamed Lesley.

Zhask, Helcurt and Zhask's Dee runned away.

They where goin' to Zhask's home.

When they were finally there.

"I'm happy we made it" Said Helcurt

"I'm happy i still didn't vomit" anwered Zhask.

"STUPEFY!"(I think that is what Zhask says by his ult, don't judge me)

The Dee growed really gaint and begin shaking.

Zhask was starting to dance with him.

"Why is this my best friend?" Sayed Helcurt.

"He is the best."

And they began all dancing on Zhask's table...

 **The End**

 **I hope u enjoyed reading this crap i made xD**

 **sorry, for the yeah. F*cking things.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
